A Christmas Day for the NCIS Team
by cotedepablo911
Summary: It's 8:00 pm. What are Gibbs, Tony, Ziva, McGee, Abby, and Ducky doing? They're all in Wahsington D.C., but they're not spending it together! Each team member's POV!  Please read or at least try! It's really good!


**A/N: Okay, I know that this was two days late! I'm sooooo sorry! Family came to visit, and it was kind of unexpected! Didn't get around to updating! But I just finished so here it is! Enjoy!**

* * *

Washington D.C. was covered with snow. Every store had decorated for Christmas. And on every side of town, a member of the NCIS team was doing something. Gibbs was in his basement, working on his boat. He thought of Kelly and Shannon.

**-Gibbs' POV-**

**It's Christmas again. I remember when Kelly and Shannon were alive. They would be so excited that Christmas Day was finally here. Kelly would wake us up by 7:00 am. I would have to take her downstairs just so she would settle down a little bit. Shannon would be getting up; Kelly would be incredibly jumpy. As the first present, her face would light up brighter than the Christmas tree in our living room. She was as hyper as Abby is. I miss them a lot. **

Tony was across town, in front of the Lincoln Memorial. He sat down on the steps and gazed out toward the Washington Memorial.

**-Tony's POV-**

**Here it is, Christmas Day, and I've already been on two dates tonight. Movies first. Then dinner and ice cream. Aren't I brilliant? No probably not. **

**I'm going to see Dad tomorrow in New York City. I got him a new tie as a present. I hope he's doing okay. When I was little, my dad would always send me a present. No matter where he was, I would get a package. The one thing that I could count on from my dad was a Christmas present. From anywhere in the world. **

Ziva was in her apartment. She was watching tv and eating some cookies 'n' cream ice cream. Christmas wasn't really her thing, since she was Jewish. But she was watching a Christmas movie anyways.

**-Ziva's POV-**

**December 25****th****. Christmas Day. I wonder what it's like to celebrate Christmas. It is probably not too different from Hanukkah. There is presents, family, celebrating, and lots of food. I remember when I was a child on Hanukkah. My family and I would gather around the table at home. We would light the Menorah, and my father said that Talia, Ari, and my eyes would light up when we received our presents. I wanted a pony once for a gift. I was so silly! If only life could be that way again, but here in America. If only life was that nice.**

McGee was in his apartment with his sister. Sarah had visited and they had spent Christmas together. She had needed a break from studying, and the siblings had missed each other.

**-McGee's POV-**

**Finally, Christmas is here again. I really miss seeing Sarah. She is so much fun at this time of year. Her personality can be so different. She's less sassy, more of a family girl. Like the little Sarah from when she was only five years old. I remember when she would wake us up early in the morning to go open presents. We would go downstairs in our pajamas to finally satisfy her. I miss those days, when our parents, Sarah, and I would be together as a family on Christmas Day. I wish I could go back to that.**

Abby was spending Christmas with the nuns on her bowling team. She was at the convent to spend a few nights.

**-Abby's POV-**

**Yay! It's Christmas again! Lights, trees, and presents! And I get to spend it with my bowling team! I love Christmas! I wonder what Gibbs is doing. And Tony, Ziva, and McGee. And Ducky and Palmer. I bet Director Vance is at home with his family. That sounds like a lot of fun. I wish that I could spend Christmas with my parents again. We would go downstairs and open presents. I really miss my mom and dad. I wish that they were still alive. If I could do that again, God would definitely grant my biggest wish. Even more than a **_**Caf-Pow! **_**machine in my lab. Or Santa would have given me the ultimate gift. That would be the best day of my life.**

Ducky was in his house for the night. He did not have any people over, but that was alright. He enjoyed the silence to accompany his book and some tea.

**-Ducky's POV-**

**Ah, the wonderful day of Christmas! The day that little children rejoice when St. Nicholas come around and leaves presents under the trees and in their stockings. I remember when I was a lad, and Christmas came around in Scotland. The streets would be aglow with lights, and my friends and I would be waiting anxiously. My mother would tell me to come inside from the snow and put on another coat. If only those days were here again. If only Mother was still alive. Oh, how I miss her. Dear Mother should be much better now and celebrating Christmas in her forever youth. Dear Christmas is here again in Washington D.C.**

The NCIS team was everywhere in Washington, but they were all home for the holidays!

* * *

**R&R! I hope you all had a wonderful Christmas! Happy New Year!**

**-cdp911**


End file.
